


Teen Wolf Graphics

by simplyn2deep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Banners, Community: 1_million_words, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Gen, Graphics, M/M, weekend challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphics made for Teen Wolf for various communities on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love You Less

**Author's Note:**

> Each "chapter" will have notes as to what the graphic was made for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I loved you even a little less maybe I could take it. But this is killing me, this constant feeling that I am always scaring you and never making you feel secure. Can you see that?”   
> \- David Foster Wallace, Brief Interviews with Hideous Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for the prompt in the summary for the [weekend challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1277767.html) at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/)
> 
> Teen Wolf: Sterek (Stiles/Derek)  
> Banner size: 1200x961

[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[direct](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/WeekendChallenge/Teen%20Wolf-Sterek-loved%20you%20less%20banner%201200x961_zpspzwo9f4r.jpg)


	2. It Could Be Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Famous Last Words: “It could be worse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for the prompt in the summary for the [weekend challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1287694.html) at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/)
> 
> Teen Wolf: Sterek (Stiles/Derek)  
> Banner size: 1200x1200  
>  _Warning for blood...and if you've seen ep 1.04 (Magic Bullet) of Teen Wolf, then you know the scene this is from._

[](http://photobucket.com/)   
[direct](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/1mw/WeekendChallenge/Teen%20Wolf-Sterek-FamousLastWords%201200x1200_zpshemvxpsv.jpg)


	3. The Battlefield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to do a ficlet featuring young Scott and young Stiles, but I'm in more of a graphics mood right now...
> 
> Also, I tried to only get caps of Scott, Stiles and Jackson, but I might have grabbed one that was of someone else. oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banner created for Prompt 130 Play at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=fullmoon_ficles)[fullmoon_ficlet](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fullmoon_ficles/)

[](http://photobucket.com/)  
[full size](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/0903/lizzieluvsu/Icons%20n%20Backgrounds/simplyn2deep/random%20graphics/fullmoon-ficlet/prompt130play-lacross-battlefield%201200x804_zpsptrui7xw.jpg) is 1200x804


End file.
